


Feasting

by Laylah



Category: Tales of Vesperia
Genre: Gen, Poverty, Pre-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-02-15
Updated: 2011-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-15 16:40:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/162787
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Laylah/pseuds/Laylah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>for fic_promptly - happiness: Yuri/Flynn, enough to eat</p><p>Flynn sits down on their bed, brandishing a burlap sack. "I was helping at the bakery, and at the end of the day they let me take home the loaves that hadn't sold."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feasting

From the sound of it, Flynn's taking the steps two at a time. He only does that when he's really excited about something, or really upset, so Yuri braces himself just in case—and then Flynn bursts into their room with his hair a mess and a big stupid grin plastered across his face, so Yuri relaxes.

"Hey," Yuri says. "Kind of late getting home, aren't you?" The sun's mostly down by now, and they'll have to light the candle soon if they're going to stay up at all. And they should, at least for a little bit, because Yuri got lucky today.

"Sorry," Flynn says. He doesn't look sorry. He looks pleased with himself. "I was working."

"Oh yeah?" Yuri says. "How'd that go?" Neither one of them has much luck getting work for long—they'd need to get apprenticeships somewhere and actually get good at a trade for that, and doing that would mean they couldn't join up with the Knights when they get old enough.

"Pretty good." Flynn sits down on their bed, brandishing a burlap sack. "I was helping at the bakery, and at the end of the day they let me take home the loaves that hadn't sold." Yuri's stomach rumbles, and Flynn beams at him. " _And_ I got a few gald out of it, so I bought us some apples on the way home." He starts taking things out of the bag as he speaks, setting a round, golden loaf of bread between them.

Yuri shakes his head. "You're going to make me look bad," he says. "This is all I got." He has two little waxed wheels of cheese, small enough to palm in a hurry when the keeper of the stall was busy with a customer.

For a second Flynn frowns, and Yuri is afraid he's going to ask where the cheese came from. Flynn doesn't like stealing, thinks they need to be careful and be good citizens if they want to get anywhere in life. As if they'll get breaks for following all the rules.

"That's great, though," Flynn says after a beat, and Yuri relaxes again. They don't need to have a fight about it this time. "The bread will taste much better with cheese to go with it."

"Yeah," Yuri says, "that's true." Flynn might just be trying to make him feel better—it's not like he's _ever_ known Flynn to complain about how something tastes—but he doesn't feel like picking fights. They have enough food here that they might both go to bed full tonight, and that's it's hard to complain about that. Yuri smiles. "Come on, let's eat."


End file.
